ourfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Beginning of Heaven and Earth
No human knows the origin of life, nor could anyone guess what it truly is. Most believe that one single being created everything on Earth and oversees it with his winged humans flying around in the sky and his counterpart buried deep beneath the ground. Life wasn't quite as simple as that though and even if God himself tried to explain it, he wouldn't be able to. It all began with an empty plane of water and darkness. Even for a being as powerful as God, he did not know where to begin. His first creation was a guinea pig of sorts; Adam was the first “human” to be brought into existence. Adam lived upon the planet but could not see God to tell him anything. That was where Lucifer and Michael came in. Lucifer brought light to banish the darkness and together the four of them worked on creating a beautiful world with Michael offering advice every step of the way; he was God's right hand man. The sea was split by land, the days were separated by nights, and the sky brought protection from the light and a means of watering the flowers and trees. Adam was lonely and so God created a being which wasn't like him but like him in so many ways. This was where the two genders arrived from. Lilith was Adam's partner and together the two of them began to populate their master's Earth. Everything was going smoothly for several years until Lucifer became jealous of God. He had so much whilst he had nothing and was forced to stand in line and aid him; he wasn't allowed to make anything of his own, even though he had the power. That was when he set his sights of the proudest of God's creations; Adam and Lilith. He warped Lilith into something evil, with no memories of who she was, and she killed Adam. Michael, as intelligent as he was, could not see this coming and was too late to stop it. Adam was reduced to nothing more than an embryo, a shell of what he once was. Michael banished Lucifer under the Earth and Lilith to the middle of the sea. God was destroyed by his creations doing this to each other and he did not want it to happen to creatures on Earth. He had only half the power he did before this all began, but he created two more angels from it – Gabriel and Raphael. Because he could not make contact with his creatures on Earth, Gabriel acted as a messenger, and after seeing what Lilith had done to Adam, Raphael acted as a healer of wounds, and later disease when Lucifer plagued the Earth. For hundreds of years, his creations lived out their simple lives but not advancing anywhere. He created an angel which could see everything going on in the world and far into the future. Ezekiel could see that the humans would not go anywhere, so God created another two angels; Uriel and Samael. Uriel would lead his creations to their destiny and Samael would oversee death and renewal. Unfortunately, with the introduction of death, the population of his creations began to dwindle to nothing more than a trickle. They were not like Adam and Lilith who knew how to reproduce. Suddenly two more angels joined the ranks, both of which were female like Lilith. Miniel brought love and Diniel brought children. The next angel to be brought into existence was Castiel who supported humans with the changes they were facing. The population of humans was growing vast over two thousand years from being created and they sought to travel to new land and create their own lives and cultures. God was happy with this but wanted them to be safe and Castiel was in charge of that. Soon after Halaliel came to be and brought with him a thing called “karma”. His job was to see that all wrong doing humans were punished and all good doing humans were rewarded. Around five thousand years from its birth, Earth was caught in a dire situation and a new being invaded it. This was not any of God's doing but Lucifer's instead. He had used his own reservoir of power to create, and warp humans into, demons. These creatures were powerful just like angels and God panicked, knowing that his army of ten angels could not hold their own against thousands of demons. He didn't have enough power to make that many angels, but he managed to make four. Karael was the most powerful and efficient because he was specifically designed to counteract these unholy creatures. Radueriel had the power to create “lesser angels” which made up the significant bulk of their army. Later on he also took care of recording everything which happened on Earth. Yofiel commanded these legions and one, new, angel stayed back in heaven. Haniel guarded the tree of life, which had been growing since the very first human had been born of Adam and Lilith. By the bare skin of his teeth, God's army had won and the angels sealed Lucifer and his demons back beneath the Earth. God was left completely powerless and had gone into a state of sleep. He would not be able to create anything more and no one knew when he would come out of his hibernation, nor did they know what would happen. Michael took over the rule of heaven for the time being. Out of all of the angels created, only Adam, Lucifer, Michael, Gabriel, and Ezekiel, have seen God.